


That's my boy

by kontrastpoet



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Brothels, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, no beta reader we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontrastpoet/pseuds/kontrastpoet
Summary: Plays directly after Arthur had this bar fight with that huge guy and met Josiah the first time ingame.Thought Josiah helping him getting cleaned up would be spicy, because Arthur is an angry, worried fella and Josiah is the DadTM type.Also my first fic in years so please bear with me, many thanks 🙏🏼
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Josiah Trelawny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	That's my boy

Arthur could still feel the last punch from the big guy on his face. He was used to take a few punche, and a few more of them, but this time, there were not only a few of them but especially hard ones, too. Massaging his lower jaw in a rather grumpy manner, he looked up after he heard his name from a familiar voice "Arthur!"  
It was Dutch and... Trelawny? He didn't saw him since weeks. A slight smile appeared on his lips then, a bit of a mocking- a bit of a chat.  
"... and miss all this glamour?" Trelawny asked and laughed.  
"Well Arthur, get yourself cleaned up, would you?" Arthur reckons, that would be a good idea, after all, he good at least half of valentines mud on himself. Perhaps more than that.  
"Well, Dutch, I have a better idea. It's not only his face that needs a good scrubbing, but his clothes too. For that occasion I know just the right Establisment!" Furrowing his brows, Arthur just exchanged a look with Dutch, but gave in.  
"Well, Trelawny, you know a lot of places and people, but at least half of them are not as good as you remember them, but when it's about getting some clothes and ugly basterds cleaned up, how bad could it be?"  
Well. It wasn't bad.  
"Well then, come on boy, grab your beloved mane and then we should reach the place in a few."  
"A few" of course weren't a few minutes, but also not a few hours either. With Trelawny, Arthur really didn't know what he should expect, because this man really was more mystery, than he was a man at all.  
Sometimes Arthur asked himself how anyone could still fall for his tricks, after all, Trelawny came around allot. But he himself hardly couldn't say no to him, but then again, he couldn't say no to anyone. Especially if that someone was an old friend.  
It really wasn't that far away, although far enough that some of the mud, still sticking on him, already had began to dry.  
Whatever this "Etablisment" Trelawny might have in mind, was, it couldn't be something fine, after all, he looked like a muddy farmer on his way home.  
Oh, how wrong he was, depending the 'fine' aspect.  
From the outside, it was a fine, rather huge shack, the wood panels painted in a deep luscious green. The pillars in a clean white, a few flowers on the windows seat, altogether, the place was nice to look at.  
A big wooden door was the entrance, but there was no doorknob.  
Instead, there was a very small, rectangular window and a pair of eyes was looking straight at them. What the shit, Magpie, Arthur thought, with a not so convinced look on his face. "I told you, it is a fine Etablisment, my dear boy. They don't allow just anyone from anywhere. But lucky for us, I'm not just anyone!" he said as this would be something to be proud of, but with Trelawny, it was rather partly true. And a big part of the truth involved mostly something with magic tricks, charming words, or some money. Finally the door was opened from the inside with a small creak, and they stepped inside.  
Arthur had to blink a few times, because the light was dimmed- well if you should call it this way, because it was almost dark.  
Heavy, red drapes hung in front of the windows, small, round tables with only a few candles on them covered the room, in the corner of the room where small privacy screens, muffled talks behind them.  
If Arthur didn't knew any better, he would say this was no bathing house, this was a damn brothel. "This gentleman here needs a bath, as you can clearly see. So, could you arrange, something, dear inkeeper?" The inkeeper himself, oddly well dressed for one, winked at Trelawney.  
"Of course." Trelawny paid a few dollars to the man- many more than you would usually to rent a room. By now Arthur was sure this was a brothel. And he wasn't fond of brothels. The idea to pay someone to have this intimate moment with them wasn't his thing.  
He of course was fond of the act alltogether, but for him this also involved the flirting and the process behind it. Paying someone for the act wasn't something he'd do.  
He was about to say something, but-  
"Sh, my boy, just trust me with this one and you will look perfectly splendid in a few."  
"But-" "Trust me."  
With a charming smile and a welcoming gesture towards the fly of steps, Arthur couldn't hardly refuse.  
Arthur answered with a pair of knitted brows. Deep inside him- boiling anger and the adrenalin from the fight and the worries from blackwater.  
And Josiah knew. He knew the angry ones, the lonely ones, vulnerable, perhaps ashamed, perhaps doubting. He knew. There was a hunger in each of them and Trelawney knew their favourite meal. Arthur, so far, was the hungriest of them all.  
Closing the wooden door behind them Josiah pointed at the already full tub.  
The air was sticky and smelled like lavender and Arthur really wished to open a window.  
But first he wanted to loose those clothes.  
"Do you mind.... giving me some privacy, Mr. Trelawny? I promise, I can scrub my private parts alone."  
"Are you so sure about that, my boy?"  
Josiah replied in a rather playful manner, as always, but something was different. His eyes were different. Josiah didn't move a muscle and so didn't Arthur.  
"Josiah, this is rather awkward."  
But if it was awkward, why was his heart beating as fast, as it was doing while robbing a bank? The silence was as thick as the air now.  
"I guess so, my boy, but first tell me, why are you so angry?"  
"I'm not-" "Oh yes, you are."  
Silence. But it really wasn't awkward. Although it should be. Two men in a bathroom should be awkward. But it wasn't. Why?  
Before he could catch another thought, Josiah interrupted him and robbed him of his chance to respond to him.  
"You should really get rid of that shirt, if you want to take a bath, boy"  
"Josiah, I really think I need some privacy-"  
"And we both know, that this is a lie and I think you're still angry and not relaxed. Now."  
He took a step forward, a slight smile on his lips. "If you wanted privacy, you had say so, before we entered this room."  
He took another step in Arthurs direction, only inches apart now.  
"Now", he almost whispered "Would you be a good boy and get this shirt off?"


End file.
